User blog:Joshuakrasinski/donald duck vs howard the duck
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!! DONALD DUCK VS...... HOWARD THE DUCK!!!! BEGIN! DD alright you copy get ready to fight, your movie was awful so i am doing something right, your a real big pervert having sex with humans, that's beastiality you big doofus, you don't care about anything your as worse as detective chimp, gonna beat you so bad you'll gonna go limp, your even silly as a zombie got sliced in half by ash williams, i will pound the wacky right out of you like the genie call me robin killems, to finish up my first verse here is what i'm gonna say, we own you now howard so don't even try to sue me okay, HTD well thank god i can read the subtitles i can't understand a word you say, you insulted my sex life so for that your gonna pay, i broke the fourth wall before deadpool better give me respect, sure my movie was bad but i ma'de a comeback in guardians of the galaxy so i guess it's what i get, your so unlucky you were born on friday the 13th, when jason tries to kill you don't come crying to me, look i know about your bad days but please clam down, i may get angry sometimes but you won't see me frown, it's gonna be your turn so i better say this, the way your treated mickey in that wrestling short was discraceful and that made many people pissed, DD it's obvious from the looks your more crazy the all the money in my uncle's moneybin, your have no job so your chances of employment is thin, you hung with squirrel girl are you crazy she just sucks, you got bashed by the critic your outta luck, i rather be here with my nephews huey duey and louie, i got friends atleast so you say phooey, i'd bring panchito and jose in but that would hardly be fair, now just stand there while i shove my musketter sword up your deirreare, you already losing this battle so better start running, i will make you cry so bad you won't need an onion, HTD listen buddy don't pull that shit one me, i got so much swag you should be bowing down to me, don't drop the soap the next time you to prison when you do a swearing shout, cause i won't be the one to bail you out, you got you ass beat so many times i lost count, not even all the money zootopia made can't compare to that amount, i'm a marvel legend got my own action figure, but you are now for little kids i will give you the finger, but i don't get too depressed unlike your wife trying to commit suicide, but i get as looney as the araquan when i'm angry time for you to hide DD beating you to a pulp would be letting you off the hook, so better start caring for your family your schnook, oh wait you don't have all you care about is some stupid egg, your an orphan so here's a keg,*throws beer keg in howard's face* i the third cabellero if you don't this special i got a series you got nothing nada zero, so better say your prayer i am about eat you in a burriot you quiero, i admit some the things i do aren't legal, but atleast i learned to control my ego, worked at the house of mouse i praticially mickey's best pal time for me to pound the nail, i'm giving you the axe in this battle your last check is in the mail Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXY YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *DUCK SOUNDS* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts